The present invention relates to davit assemblies for supporting dinghies, row boats, rafts or the like on the deck or other surface of a larger vessel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a davit assembly which is designed to support a vessel, and particularly an inflatable raft, in either of two alternative positions.
There are, of course, many known davit constructions for supporting smaller vessels on the decks or other supporting surfaces of larger vessels. Typically, the smaller vessel is supported in a horizontal or upright orientation such that the bottom of the smaller vessel is substantially parallel to the water surface or to the deck surface of the larger vessel. In some instances, the davits are capable of supporting the smaller vessel in a storage as well as a deployment position, but in such cases, the upright orientation of the smaller vessel itself does not change, but only its lateral position with respect to the larger vessel, i.e., inboard or outboard, and perhaps its vertical position relative to the boat deck as well. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 552,787; 1,040,822; 1,364,727; 2,173,421; and 3,086,227.
There are also known davit assemblies which permit a boat or dinghy to be moved between horizontal deployment and vertical storage positions. In such assemblies, however, the boat or dinghy is attached to the davit in its horizontal or use position and the supporting arm and boat are then rotated about 90.degree. to a storage position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 294,864 and 3,834,338.
The present invention relates to a simple, manually operable davit assembly. Use of two such assemblies, spaced apart in a conventional manner, permits a vessel, preferably of the inflatable raft-type, to be supported in either of two positions. In the first position, the vessel is supported horizontally such that a bottom surface of the vessel is oriented substantially parallel to the water surface, or boat deck. In the second position, the vessel is supported vertically on its side, so that the bottom surface thereof extends substantially perpendicular to the water surface or deck.
In one exemplary embodiment, the davit assembly of this invention includes an upright frame, generally in the shape of an inverted "L" so that a substantially horizontal portion extends away from an upper end of a substantially vertical portion. The frame may also include one or more reinforcing members to provide additional support and rigidity. The frame is also intended to be secured to a larger vessel at at least two points along the substantially vertical portion of the frame by means of suitable brackets or the like.
A vessel or raft support arm is pivotally mounted to the frame at or near the outermost end of the substantially horizontal portion of the inverted L-shaped frame. The vessel support arm extends away from the frame but lies within the same vertical plane as the frame.
In one exemplary embodiment, the vessel support arm comprises a pair of relatively rigid tubular members arranged in laterally spaced and substantially parallel relationship, and connected at either end thereof by a respective end cap.
The pivot connection between the support arm and frame is located intermediate the ends of the support arm, but not centrally thereof, so that the arm is effectively divided into major and minor length portions. The major portion of the support arm to one side of the pivot connection is substantially straight, while the minor portion of the support arm to the other side of the pivot is preferably curved throughout.
Other suitable structural configurations for the vessel support arm may also be employed. For example, the support arm may be formed from a single length of tubular material, bent into a substantially U-shape, wherein the base of the U comprises the minor, curved portion of the arm.
By reason of the above described pivot connection, the vessel support arm is swingable through approximately 180.degree. between first and second positions. In the first position, the major portion of the vessel support arm extends away from the frame, and the minor portion engages the underside of the reinforcing frame member. The outer end of the support arm is thus adapted to support a vessel, such as an inflatable life raft, in a horizontal or deployment position by intermediate means such as a block and tackle, pulley, or the like.
In a second position, the vessel may be supported substantially vertically on its side. To do so, the vessel must be removed from the davit (if not already removed). Thereafter, the vessel support arm is swung counterclockwise approximately 180.degree. to a retracted position where the minor portion of the support arm extends away from the frame, and the major portion rests on an upperside of the horizontal portion of the frame.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the curved surface of the minor portion of the vessel corresponds generally to the curvature of the side wall of an inflatable life raft so that the latter may be supported directly on the support arm. A locking pin may be provided to insure that the support arm will not rotate away from this position, due to the weight of the vessel.
Thus, the present invention provides a lightweight and simple davit construction having a vessel support arm which can be moved by hand to one or the other of two vessel supporting positions.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.